oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bane Lucian
| affiliation = Oceanic Records; Tricky World (former) | age = 24 | height = 185 cm (6'1") | weight = | occupation = Pirate; ; ; Ninja (former) | birthday = | status = Alive | residence = Wano Country (former) | alias = | bounty = 20,000,000 | medal = | emblem = | epithet = | alias = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfname = Cado Cado no Mi | dfename = Card Card Fruit | dfmeaning = Card | dftype = Paramecia }}Bane Lucian, also known as the Great Bane, is a Pirate and a currently traveling through . He has drawn the ire of the World Government through his subtle manipulations and clever mind, being bestowed with a 20,000,000 in his quest to become the "Smartest Person in the World". Appearance Bane Lucian stands at 6 foot 1, and is a Caucasian Human male. His hair is a light blonde color, and his eyes are a piercing yellow. At most times he drapes himself in cloaks, gowns or jackets to come off as a mysterious and intelligent type. Hood is optional. When performing or singing, Lucian does suit up with a nice jacket and tie combination, and he cleans up very nicely when needed. Gallery Bane2.jpg|Lucian using his powers. BountyPosterBane.png|Bounty Poster Personality Bane seems to believe strongly in the power of one's mind over their raw strength, as well as the power of being calm and collected versus emotional and rash. If there is a solution to be had, where his goal is met without the use of violence, he prefers the option. Though, can hold his own come a fight. Abilities and Powers Bane is a reasonably intelligent man, not to be so foolish at to rush into a scenario without proper knowledge. It's because of this he is considered a valuable asset, ally and strategist. Aside from this, He is also a Magician in many forms, considering the ability to use his mind to outwit his opponents, or simple minded people. Devil Fruit Bane ate the Cado Cado no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit allowing him to Manipulate Playing Cards, turning him into a Card Man. Bane can use this ability in many forms, but its most prominent is to absorb different attacks, explosions, Elements, people, or even pain itself into the cards and release them at a later time. Bane can control the cards within the area, using them to attack opponents with long range attacks. Alongside this, Bane can even enter the cards himself and travel through them as a method of escape. Bane can manipulate the cards in size as well. Bane can also use this to traverse through air, by using his cards as stepping stones, or full-on flight by standing on cards. *'Draw' - Bane absorbs something into his card. *'Trap Card' - Bane releases an absorbed attack at an enemy. Magician Skills Ninjutsu In his early years Bane was a practitioner of the Ninja Arts, Ninpo, or Ninjustsu. While he never took any advanced courses, he was able to learn and eventually master some of the simpler skills of their style. The main use of this art is trickery and deceit. *'Smoke Art' - Bane disappears in a puff of smoke. *'Clone Art' - Bane can create fake clones of himself, though just illusions. *'Replacement Art' - Bane swaps places with an object, in a puff of smoke. *'Silent Art' - Bane can run full sprint with complete silence. *'Grip Art' - Bane can run up walls or across water without falling. History Pre-Piracy During his Youth, Bane was raised on Wano, he was trained to be a Ninja like many before him, though his interest was more in entertainment. He would use his ninjutsu to make his friends laugh and applaud him, though it was frowned upon within his community. When he was 12, his training far from complete, he was offered freedom, a chance to entertain on a large ship known as "Tricky World". He accepted the offer without hesitation. For Ten years Bane would entertain the folks on Tricky World by day, and by night he would gather information, much news traveled through the ears on Tricky, it was then that he learned that entertainment was only half the thrill that knowledge was, that there was more to be had if he could find his way off Tricky, but he was indebted there. Bane Lucian found his chance when a contract offered itself to him, to sign with Oceanic Records as a singer, a vocalist, travel the world, and leave this place. He took it immediately, once again diving head first into an escape from his life. But before he left, he managed to nab a fruit from one of the visitors to the island, a Devil Fruit no less. References Category:Pirates Category:Magicians Category:Scholars Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Archaeologists